


Nem nehéz követni

by Evke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Dron, Hungarian, M/M, Ron centric, bojler, magyar, ronxdraco, sztori, történet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evke/pseuds/Evke
Summary: Harry’s birthday and you’re hand-me-downs-second-choice.(as always).Harry születésnapja és te mások eldobott holmija vagy.(mint mindig).





	Nem nehéz követni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disregard30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregard30/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not a tough act to follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010705) by [disregard30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregard30/pseuds/disregard30). 



> Ez egy fordítás, a karakterek JKRowling tulajdonai (nyilván), a történet pedig disregard30 tulajdonát képezi, én csak fordítok, mert az fun.
> 
> This is a translation, the characters belong to JKRowling (obviously), the story belongs to disregard30, I just translated it, 'cause that's fun.

Harry születésnapja és te mások eldobott holmija vagy.  
(mint mindig).  
\- Boldog szülinapot - mondod mosolyogva, igazából, őszintén.  
Fuldokolsz, és ez Harry napja. Bizony. Ma töltötte be a húszat, egészséges és főként, életben van.  
A világ hálás. Te is az vagy. Természetesen az vagy, ő a legjobb haverod.  
Hermione nevetése visszhangzik. Megfordul a lényedben, és üreges hangot hagy a füledben.  
Ginny táncol, és arra gondolsz, milyen gyönyörű húgod van.  
Nevetsz, és ez Harry napja, és a hang ragadós, és az egész terem veled nevet. Tessék; a boldogságot hirdeted, és most hamisnak érzed magad.  
Neville mond egy viccet, és elbújik a figyelem elől, és Harry barátságosan a vállára teszi a kezét, mert nem volt vicces.  
Harry már csak ilyen kedves, ő ilyen. A legjobb haverod.  
Draco megcsókolja és ő visszacsókol, a teremben tapsolnak és füttyögnek.  
Mosolyogsz, és ez Harry napja, és nem szabad tönkretenned a boldogságát. A Jóisten is tudja, hogy Harry megérdemli.  
A legjobb haverod.  
Hermione nevetése visszhangzik. Harry nevetése követi.  
Draco fogja a kezét.  
Draco fogja a kezét. Harry-ét.  
A legjobb haverod kezét.  
Nem a tiéd.  
\- A fiú aki túlélte - cukkolja Neville Harryt, aki csak összehúzza a szemöldökét, mert Harry már csak ilyen, szerény.  
\- Gratulálok - mondod és mosolyogsz, de igazából fáj.  
\- Jól néztek ki együtt - teszed hozzá, csak hogy biztos legyél benne, a kést teljesen magadba döfted.  
Harry szorosan megölel. - Köszönöm - suttogja. - Ron, annyira boldog vagyok - suttogja. - Örülök, hogy rendben vagy vele - suttogja. - Draco a legjobb dolog, ami velem tört - és itt már nem figyelsz rá.  
Lélegzel és ez Harry szülinapja és szemeteid találkoznak Draco-éval, aki mosolyog, és igazából, boldog.  
\- Ez nem működik - mondta aznap.  
\- Szakítanunk kell - mondta aznap.  
Azon a napon, tudod. Azon a napon, amikor a szíved nem csavarodott, hajlott vagy tört meg.  
\- Van valaki más? - kérdezted, és igazából, nem remegett a hangod.  
\- Igen - válaszolta.  
Igen.  
Igen, van valaki más.  
Igen, ott van Harry.  
A legjobb haverod.  
A legjobb haverod.  
A legjobb-  
Seamus iszik és iszik és nevet.  
Dean mond egy viccet és sütkérezik a figyelemben, és Hermione a vállára üt, mert disznó vicc volt.  
Sírsz és ez Harry szülinapja és muszáj letörölnöd a könnycseppet az arcodról és eltűnnöd a pokolba a fürdőszobából mielőtt Harry keresni kezd, mert aggódik.  
Harry már csak ilyen figyelmes, ő ilyen.  
A legjobb haverod.  
Darabokra törsz és aztán összeszeded őket, a rossz helyre rakosgatva a darabokat, ki a fürdőszobából, és csak mész, mész, mész és ülsz és mosolyogsz és fulladozol és nevetsz és-  
Harry Draco kezét fogja.  
Draco Harry kezét fogja.  
Hermione nevetése visszhangzik.  
\--  
Ez Harry születésnapja és te mások eldobott holmija vagy.  
(mint mindig).  
\- Boldog szülinapot - mondod.  
-Vége-.


End file.
